Univers alternatif
by Kirua
Summary: Imaginons que Kusaka soit le vainqueur du combat entre lui et Toshiro, à l'académie. Que se serait il passé? Et qui est cet arrancar si puissant, Arturo Plateado? Un danger plus grand que tout? Il y aura du sang et de la rivalité entre les 2 principaux.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir, Bonsoir. Je suis droit comme un pic, ce soir où je vous présente ma nouvelle fic. Eh non, ce n'est pas la suite de Grimmjow l'espada Fugitif. Il s'agit d'un projet que j'ai commencé hier. Je discutais avec un camarade et on s'est demandé : Mais que se serait il passé si Kusaka avait vaincu Toshiro Hitsugaya et que le Chuo aurait continué le combat jusqu'à la mort donné par un des deux amis? Comment aurait-il réagit à l'attaque de Ichigo et ses amis sur Soul Society?**

**J'avertis tout de suite les fans de Hitsu qui veulent un combat de la mort qui tue avec lui, il n'y en aura pas mais Sojiro Kusaka en sera à jamais tourmenté par son camarade. Et il se demandera si il aurait pas fait mieux.**

**Je vous préviens, ce sera très OOC vu que le passé forge le caractère et que notre nouveau Juu Ban Tai Taicho n'a pas eu du tout le même passé que le vrai. Mais pour les autres, ils seront fidèles à eux même. Et cela pourrait être considéré comme du Fanboyisme mais Kusaka sera fort, bien plus que Hitsu, en fait il sera l'égal de Kyoraku et Ukitake. **

**Sur ce, bon Chapitre. Note? Euh... Ah oui, mis à part Sôma Kobayashi (et peut être Sojiro qui est pas dans l'oeuvre pure et dure), la Fukutaicho de Kusaka Sojiro, tout les persos sont à Tite Kubo, aucun ne sont à moi. Peut être en créerai-je d'autres au fil de la fiction mais ce n'est pas dans mes projets immédiats.**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre 1**_

_**Larmes de sang**_

_**et de glace.**_

« Nous... Nous entre-tuer? S'exclama un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs.

-S'il vous plait, tout mais pas ça... je suis prêt à renoncer à Hyorinmaru mais s'il vous plait, ne nous forcez pas à nous entre tuer!

-Non, Shiro Chan! Si quelqu'un doit céder Hyornimaru, c'est moi!

-Hors de question! Hurla un homme parmi les 46 installés correctement. Seul Hyorinmaru a le droit de décider de son unique maître et pour savoir, nous verrons à qui la victoire sourira! »

Acclamés par tout les 45 autres, le premier jeta un regard dégoûté aux « sages » de l'assemblée. Rien ne motivait un acte si peu décent. Une telle boucherie n'était pas digne des Shinigamis, seul les hollows pouvaient se réjouir devant un tel spectacle mortuaire. Pourtant, d'un seul regard, les deux amis comprirent qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix. Allant sur le lieu du combat indiqué, Shiro regarda son camarade sur un air d'excuse et chargea. Pour l'honneur, pour elle...

Kusaka se réveilla en sursaut. De douloureux spasmes agitaient ses membres et il était couvert de sueur. Encore ce rêve.. Il avait rêvé de ce combat 5 fois cette semaine, la seule fois de sa vie où il avait regretté de tuer. Il aurait du lui laisser la vie sauve... Pourtant, il l'avait achevé, mettant fin à sa douleur. A travers le Shoji, le jeune homme reconnut la personne qu'il attendait.

« Entre donc, Kobayashi san. »

S'exécutant, la personne entra. C'était une jeune femme avec une longue chevelure ambrée, un visage souriant et doux comme une mère protectrice, un teint de soie, moyennement grande, pas particulièrement voluptueuse mais très belle, d'apparence si fragile et pourtant si forte, comme l'indiquait son Shihakusho de shinigami et son brassard de Fukutaicho.

« Kusaka-Taicho, la réunion des capitaines va commencer. Elle est faite pour traiter d'une erreur de Ichimaru-Taicho.

-Ah, ce sournois... Bon, eh bien je me change alors, je ne vais pas y aller en tenue de nuit. Tu peux disposer. »

S'exécutant, elle permit à son capitaine de se changer et de revêtir un Shihakusho propre ainsi que son Haori, indiquant son appartenance à la division 10, mieux, qu'il en était le capitaine. Puis, en regardant un rapide coup d'œil à sa narcisse sur le torse, il soupira en songeant à quel point il ne respectait pas sa signification à la division... L'égoïsme était en effet loin d'être une valeur appréciée chez lui.

« Bonjour, Sojiro Kun. Tu es un peu en retard, les portes s'ouvrent dans une minute.

-Je sais, Kyoraku Taicho mais c'est aujourd'hui. Il y a maintenant 100 ans tout juste que cela s'est passé. Je l'ai tué... Non, je ne peux me morfondre maintenant, la réunion va commencer »

Adoptant une mine sérieuse, il ne vit pas la moue désolée de son Sempai ni même Kenpachi qui arriva à la toute dernière seconde, comme d'habitude. La ponctualité était une vertu qui était moyennement apprécié par cette brute sanguinaire il semblerait. Mais il y avait un absent, Juushiro Ukitake, l'un des capitaines les plus honorables. Sûrement malade, encore une fois. Pauvre de lui.

Les portes s'ouvrirent, permettant à tout les capitaines d'entrer, hormis Ichimaru qui a été convoqué plus tard, évidemment vu que c'était pour une de ses bêtises. Kusaka s'installa entre Kyoraku et un type blanc linge avec une sorte de masque noir et un chapeau allant tant sur le côté qu'il grattait l'oreille de Sojiro. Il faudrait vraiment lui en parler et lui demander d'ôter cette coiffe ridicule.

« Ichimaru, Tu es allé t'amuser avec un Ryoka sans le tuer. »

Le capitaine de la division dix tressaillit en constatant qu'il s'était tellement concentré sur le couvre chef de son camarade de la division 12 qu'il n'avait même pas constaté que la réunion avait commencé.

« Oops, il était pas mort? Mince, j'aurai juré que oui! Serai-je en train de fatiguer?

-Ne vous moquez pas de nous, Capitaine Ichimaru. Il est impossible qu'un Shinigami, à plus forte raison un capitaine, puisse se tromper sur la mort d'une âme, nous pouvons aller jusqu'à ressentir les émotions des autres par le simple Reiatsu, Clama son voisin au chapeau agaçant. Sautant sur l'occasion, Kusaka lui rétorqua:

-Dans ce cas, Kurotsuchi Taicho, vous remarquerez que votre « casquette » m'énerve au plus haut point à me démanger l'oreille.

-Comment osez vous, jeune impertinent! Ce n'est pas une simple casquette, c'est un accessoire hautement technologique dont vous ne comprendriez aucune des fonctions, même si je vous les expliquait avec précision.

-Oh, vous voulez faire un objet nappé de mystère, n'est ce pas? Eh bien raté, j'ai découvert une de ses fonctions : me taper sur les nerfs. »

Alors que Kurotsuchi s'appétait à répondre haineusement, la grosse voix du Soutaicho Yamamoto les fit rentrer tout trois dans le rang. Ainsi poursuivit la discussion, Ichimaru affirmant qu'il n'avait pas à inventer d'excuse bancale, vu qu'il avait fait une bêtise. Il affirma même être prêt à endosser n'importe quelle punition. Lorsque la sentence fut prononcée (Gin fut démis de ses fonctions pendant deux jours, période estimée où les Ryokas ne pourraient agir), diverses débats reprirent cours, plus routiniers cette fois, des débats comme quoi telle division avait combattu telle division, ou alors que la 11ème division semait le trouble à la 4ème division encore une fois, au plus grand dam de Unohana-Taicho, passablement fatiguée. Rien ne fut dit sur la dixième division, plutôt exemplaire.

« Très bien, la séance est levée, vous pouvez disposer. »

Une fois cette ordre donné, tous repartirent chacun dans sa direction, même si tous allaient à la huitième division, là où Kyoraku organisait une fête pour la naissance d'une jeune nièce. Chacun entra mais Sojiro resta un peu en retrait.

« Tu n'entres pas, Sojiro-Kun?

-Je suis désolé, Kyoraku-Sensei (selon l'occasion, Kusaka changeait le suffixe de Kyoraku et Ukitake, Jonglant entre Taicho et Sensei) mais ce soir, ce n'est pas possible pour moi, je vous ai déjà dit ce pourquoi ce matin, je préfère être seul. Je ne suis venu que pour la voir un peu et m'excuser. »

Kyoraku perdit un moment son air amusé de tout pour adopter un faciès sérieux.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je comprends tout à fait. En fait, je ne m'attendais même pas à te voir. Bon eh bien bonne soirée a toi.

-A vous aussi, Sensei. »

Sur un signe de main, Kusaka s'éloigna tandis que Shunsui retrouva son aspect jovial et entra. Le lieu où était enterré le pauvre Hitsugaya Toshiro était plus loin. Devant son lac préféré en fait. Se mettant en tailleurs et posant Hyorinmaru dégainé sur ses genoux, le capitaine pria pour son ami de longtemps.

« Shiro Chan, cela faisait longtemps, n'est ce pas? Une dizaine d'années. Mais aujourd'hui, ça fait tout juste un siècle que j'ai du te tuer... et dire que je t'aurai confié Hyorinmaru sans hésiter si le Chuo m'avait autorisé à le faire. Pourtant non, il n'a rien voulu entendre... Tu me manque. Tu NOUS manque, à tout les trois, Hyorinmaru, Kobayashi-san et moi.

A ma place, qu'aurais tu fait? Serais tu toi aussi capitaine de la division 10? Aurais-tu fait mon deuil en quelques mois où serais-tu encore à prier pour moi aujourd'hui, comme je le fais en ce moment même? Qui aurait été ton bras droit, si tu avais été capitaine? Tant de questions sans réponses. »

Sans même sortir de sa méditation, il indiqua à Kobayashi qu'elle était repérée. Elle s'installa donc à côté de son Taicho et lâcha une larme sur la tombe de son camarade d'académie ainsi qu'ami. Puis, se tournant vers son autre ami, elle lui demanda de décrire le combat, chose qu'il fit.

Hyorinmaru dégainés, Kusaka affronta Hitsugaya dans un combat acharné. Commençant au Zanjutsu, dans un fracas sonore, les deux amis donnaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient. De passe, de feinte et de parade, ce n'était pas un combat amical, c'était un vrai combat à mort. Sojiro était plus rompu au combat ainsi mais Toshiro tirait parti de sa petite taille, esquivant plus aisément. Globallement, ils étaient de même niveau, avec un léger avantage pour le brun.

« Hâdo no Sanju San, Sokatsui! »

Lorsque le futur capitaine prononça cette phrase, une gerbée de flammes bleus s'abattirent sur Hitsugaya, scellant son destin. Grâce à sa vitesse, il esquiva aisément mais se prit un coup d'épée dans le Plexus de Kusaka, dégouté d'avoir eu à le faire.

« Voilà, Shiro Chan, j'ai... Gagné...

-Oui... Kusaka... S'il te plais, veille... Sur Hinamori quand... Tu sera un vrai shinigami...

-Je te le promets, Shiro Chan... Je te le promets!

-Merci.. Maintenant... Achève moi Kusaka... J'ai si mal... »

Cherchant à protester, il constata la vraie douleur de Hitsugaya et obtempéra. Cérémonieusement, il prit Hyorinmaru, l'arracha de la plaie du jeune homme aux cheveux blancs pour lui enfoncer d'un coup dans sa gorge, Une grimace de souffrance s'échappa, en même temps que la larme sur la joue du tueur, puis un apaisement, c'était finit...

Kobayashi laissa rouler de grosses larmes sur ses joues en sanglotant. Sojiro soupira et l'attira vers lui pour l'enlacer et la réconforter. Ce n'était pas leur premier moment d'intimité comme celui là, et probablement pas leur dernier. Ils s'entendaient comme un frère et une soeur, comme un père pour sa fille mais jamais le Taicho avait envisagé aller plus loin. Il aimait ces contacts intimes, ces cheveux longs lui chatouillant le menton, sa pâleur, sa manière de rire, de pleurer, de sourire, de sermonner...

Mais jamais il avait voulu lui dire qu'il l'aimait, de tout son corps et de toute son âme. Car si ce n'était pas réciproque, leur relation de confiance volerait en petits éclats. Et ça, plutôt mourir une nouvelle fois que de faire cela...

Pourtant, il ne comprit pas l'action, mais leurs lèvres se rapprochaient inexorablement avant de se frôler, se caresser pour finalement se poser l'une sur l'autre. Aussi douces qu'une pétale de cerisier, aussi fraiche que l'océan, c'était un moment qui perforait le torse de Kusaka par les battements de son coeur... Mais elle pleurait encore. Quoi de plus normal? Finalement, ce fut lui qui rompit le charme et reprit la parole :

« Je suis désolé. J'ai profité d'un moment de faiblesse, je n'aurai pas du t'embrasser.

-Kusaka Taicho, Kusaka San... Et si je voulais ce baiser? Je... Je le voulais... Je vous... Je vous aime... »

Sous le choc, Sojiro se ressaisit juste au moment où le baiser reprit. D'abord prude et tendre, il devint assez vite langoureux et passionné. Chacun transmettait sa passion dedans mais il restait humide. Elle continuait à sangloter, comme son supérieur en fait. Il trahissait Hitsugaya, en embrassant celle qu'il avait aimé de son vivant...

Lorsque le charme se rompit derechef, ils s'étaient calmés tout les deux et s'enlaçaient. Mais chacun songeait à Toshiro, avec ce qu'il aurait pu se passer si le jeune génie aurait été le plus fort. Une chose aurait été sûre:

Kusaka aurait été mort heureux, d'avoir pu laisser Hyorinmaru et Kobayashi à son ami.

* * *

**Eh voilà, dès le départ j'installe l'eau de rose moisie et je fais un couple entre capitaine et vice capitaine. Note sur Kusaka:**

**1) Comme dit plus haut, ici, il sera aussi fort que Kyoraku et Ukitake. Pourquoi? Car dans le film, on le voit à peu près du même niveau que Toshiro Hitsugaya au même stade. Oui il aurait perdu si le vrai Juu Ban Tai taicho aurait sortit son terrifiant Bankai mais là n'est pas la question. Non, un Shinigami qui a reçu aucune formation particulière résiste à un TAICHO, la crème de la crème et qui a subit un entrainement de tout les diables pour être aussi fort. Et Si Kusaka aurait subit le même entrainement? Nul doute que Shiro-Chan serait très loin derrière. En effet, dans bleach, l'auto didacte n'amène jamais rien d'efficace. Prenez Ichigo par exemple. Ses plus puissants Power Up sont dirigés : Urahara, Zangetsu/Yoruichi, Les vizards et Tensa Zangetsu/(Ishiin) **

**2) Son Style de combat sera très semblable à celui de Toshiro (normal, ils ont le même Zampakuto et j'ai un peu la flemme de créer toute une nouvelle liste d'attaques donc zut!) mais cela ne veux pas dire que je n'inventerai aucune attaque à ce cher Kusaka. Il en aura deux trois supplémentaires mais rien d'extraordinaire.**

**En espérant que ça vous a plus, je vous salue, à la prochaine.**

**Kirua**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir à vous, chers lecteurs et lectrices. En ce saint soir, je vous offre mon chapitre 2 de "Un Univers parallèle" et je remercie Eldar Melda pour son soutien sans failles ainsi que Yurika Schiffer que je vais essayer de ne pas décevoir sur son personnage adoré.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre 2**_

_**Rencontre du**_

_**Ryoka Kurosaki**_

« ALERTE, ALERTE, INVASION DE RYOKAS DANS LA REGION EST DU SEIREITEI! LES CAPITAINES DES DIVISIONS 9, 10, 11 ET 12 DOIVENT SUR LE CHAMP SE RENDRE A LEURS POSTES DE COMBAT! JE REPÊTE : ALERTE, ALERTE, INVASION... »

Tel était le message qui était audible de tout le seireitei 10 minutes après la restitution du rang de capitaine à Gin Ichimaru. Kusaka écouta l'ordre et se prépara, tout en allant voir les soldats de sa division.

« Ecoutez moi bien, fières membres de la dixième division. Ce que je vais dire vous semblera étrange mais nous devons garder nos Zampakutos au fourreau, jusqu'à ce que le combat soit inévitable. Nous présentons les Ryokas comme des ennemis sans rien savoir d'eux! Essayez de leur parler pour comprendre ce qu'ils font, nous ne devons pas tuer si ce n'est pas nécessaire. Et évitez de vous faire tuer, la moindre goute de votre sang pourrait amener une tristesse sans pareille. Le sang, la vie de chacun d'entre vous est importante. J'ai moi même du tuer un ami de longue date sous ordre du Seireitei, ne commettez pas la même erreur, ne tuez pas, réfléchissez! Et montrez a tous que la force de notre division est la diplomatie, et non les armes! »

Si à la fin du discours, un silence s'installa, un jeune rookie commença à applaudir. Puis deux, puis encore un autre, jusqu'à ce que tous fassent une ovation aux paroles de leurs capitaine. Content, non par l'effet qu'il faisait mais par le fait que son message soit si bien passé, Kusaka ordonna aux soldats de rompre pour rejoindre leurs postes.

« Quel discours, Kusaka-San.

-Tu étais là, Sôma? Demanda le concerné à sa vice capitaine.

-Oui. Je suis votre subordonnée, je dois vous suivre, quelque soit votre doctrine. Si en plus, elle s'accorde à la mienne, que demander de plus? »

Ils sourirent l'un en face de l'autre. Puis, retrouvant leur aspect professionnels, Sôma partit faire elle aussi sa patrouille tandis que Sojiro s'en alla là où étaient réunis Kenpachi Zaraki, Mayuri Kurotsuchi et Kaname Tôsen. Sauf qu'en chemin, il vit une gigantesque orbe fuser vers le sud. Comme du Reiatsu émanait de cette boule, Kusaka décida de la suivre au grain pour savoir ce qu'ils faisaient et pourquoi cette attaque.

Mais là où l'impact était prévu, étaient déjà présents deux shinigamis de la 11ème, Madarame Ikkaku et Ayasegawa Yumichika. Pour éviter les ennuis avec la division 11, Sojiro s'éloigna un peu sans perdre la place du regard. Apparement, ils étaient deux dans cette orbe, le premier avec un drôle d'accoutrement avec un bandana, une tenue marquée du sceau de la famille Shiba tandis que l'autre était... Roux. Plus intrigant, son Katana était au moins aussi grand que le jeune garçon et d'une largeur proportionnelle. Lui portait l'uniforme traditionnel Shinigami. Étrange... Mais il n'avait pas eu à songer longtemps, le premier était partit dans son coin, poursuivit par Yumichika tandis que l'autre attaqua délibérément Ikkaku.

Cette technique, cette posture... Ce n'était pas un amateur, loin de là. Pourtant, d'autres choses dans sa gestuelle indiquait qu'il était encore débutant en combat. Quel jeune homme intrigant, très intrigant en fait. Quand le combat fut finit par l'homme aux cheveux oranges, Sojiro écarquilla les yeux. Il avait prit son Zampakuto pour se soigner... Et pour LE soigner, son ennemi? Drôle d'ennemi que ce Ryoka. Tout respirait l'innocence en lui.

Voulant en avoir le coeur net, il s'approcha et se fit remarquer par une très légère hausse de son Reiatsu, assez grande pour que n'importe qui le remarque mais assez faible pour que personne n'en pâtisse. Remarquant le Reiatsu, le jeune homme se retourna et plaça la main sur son arme, prêt à se défendre le cas échéant.

« Un Taicho! C'est bien ma veine!

-On se calme, Ryoka. Je ne suis pas venu te capturer, je suis venu discuter avec toi. J'ai quelques questions à te poser.

-Nous sommes ennemis, vous devez nous capturer, pourquoi te croirais-je?

-Parce que je suis le seul qui souhaite résoudre ce conflit diplomatiquement. Mais commençons par nous présenter. Je suis Kusaka Sojiro, juu Ban Tai Taicho.

-...Kurosaki Ichigo. Répondit le roux. Et ce qu'on veux faire ne te regarde pas. »

Mais, tout d'un coup, personne ne comprit pourquoi, pas même Ichigo, ce dernier expliqua qu'ils venaient sauver Kuchiki Rukia d'une mort certaine.

« La prisonnière? Tu aurais pu le dire plus tôt. Je ne suis pas votre ennemi, je trouve que la mort de Rukia ne colle pas, pas plus que le fait de vous déclarer danger publique sans chercher à vous connaître...

-Ouais ben nous, on a rien demandé! On est 5 et un chat qui parle! On...

-Un « chat qui parle »? Je peux ... Avoir son nom?

-Euh, Si tu veux... Il s'appelle Yoruichi... »

Kusaka écarquilla les yeux à ce nom... Shihoin Yoruichi, sa professeur de Hakuda, a lui et à sa classe, avec Sôma et Shiro-chan! Elle avait déjà démontré qu'elle pouvait se transformer en chat, alors pas de doute.

« Et... Ton professeur s'appelle Kisuke Urahara, je suppose.

-Hein? Euh oui... »

Kisuke Urahara, son professeur de Zanjutsu! Alors ce chat était forcément Yoruichi, son professeur! Mais à peine cette pensée eue que Sojiro ressentis un fort Reiatsu, proche de lui. C'était elle. Tournant la tête, il reconnut le félin qu'elle était. Affichant un magnifique sourire, il annonça :

« Bonjour, Yoruichi Sensei. Cela faisait longtemps, n'est-ce pas?

-Kusaka Sojiro... Remarqua-t-elle d'une voix grave. Tu es donc devenu capitaine. Vas-tu combattre Ichigo et suivre le Chuo comme pour la mort de ton ami?

-Écouter ce ramassis d'incompétents? Leur justice n'est pas loyale, ils n'agissent que par intérêt.

-Tu es capitaine, il est de ton devoir de les écouter.

-S'ils me rendent Toshiro Hitsugaya, très bien. S'ils acceptent d'admettre qu'ils ont eu tord de nous faire nous entre tuer, d'accord. Mais ils pensent avoir absolument raison sur ce qu'ils ont fait. »

Sautant sur l'épaule de son ancien élève, elle déclara que ce sera un allié, et de poids. Après tout, c'était un homme droit et honnête, ainsi qu'un puissant capitaine.

« Je ne suis pas le seul à penser que ce n'est pas juste. Ukitake Sensei et Kyoraku sensei aussi sont de cet avis. Il faut trouver les bons arguments. »

Réajustant son Haori, Kusaka fit convoquer en urgence la dixième division qui arriva un quart d'heure après (très efficace) au garde à vous devant leurs capitaine.

« Dixième division, nous nous retirons officiellement du combat. J'ai discuté avec le Ryoka Kurosaki Ichigo et la traitresse Shihoin Yoruichi. Leur intention va effectivement contre le Chuo mais ils veulent sauver une personne ne méritant pas la mort! Rukia Kuchiki, condamnée a mort, n'a rien fait méritant la peine maximale. C'est pourquoi, la dixième division ne combattra pas contre ces Ryokas! »

De nouveau, il y eut une grande clameur d'ovation et Sôma approuvait d'un sourire. Derechef, tout les soldats se dispersèrent tandis que Kusaka buvait un verre d'eau (ça donne soif de courir partout et, voyant qu'il était déjà tard, avec cette journée éprouvante, Ils décidèrent tout deux d'aller se recoucher.

Dans un autre univers, où tout n'était que calme plat et désolation, une personne marchait. Assez petit, loin d'être musclé, pâle avec un visage éternellement blasé de la vie, on aurait plus dit un adolescent en pleine crise, avec les furoncles en moins. Ce n'était absolument pas l'image qu'on pourrait avoir d'un terrifiant bretteur aussi doué que respecté. Pourtant, au vue de sa démarche, de l'angle d'inclinaison du fourreau à la ceinture, de son bout de casque en une matière semblable à de l'os, on affirmait sans peine que c'était un épéiste expérimenté.

Alors que Ulquiorra Schiffer, Secunda Espada, vadrouillait dans le Hueco Mundo, il sentit un séisme. Etrange, ce n'est pourtant pas un monde de tremblements... En 200 ans, c'est la première fois qu'il entendait parler de Séisme. Puis, en faisant plus attention, il constata que c'était en fait des ondes de choc venant d'un peu plus à l'est, comme si... On cognait par terre... Curieux, il avança vers l'épicentre... pour ne rien y trouver.

Pourtant, les secousses ne cessaient pas pour autant. Au contraire, la zone d'impact direct semblait être mise à rude épreuve. A chaque fois, un nuage de sable plus conséquent que le précédent s'élevait et le choc semblait se faire plus important. Puis une main jaillit du sol, serré en un poing brandit. Pâle, comme la main de l'espada, portant le même genre de haori que le sien, Schiffer en vint à se demander s'il n'était pas en train de se voir lui même, une hallucination en fait.

Mais toutes ses craintes s'envolèrent quand une tête sortit en trombe du sable. De cheveux turquoises allant sur le côté, un teint cadavérique semblable à celui d'Ulquiorra, un fragment de mâchoire lui rappelant atrocement son précédent direct : Grimmjow Jaggerjack même si lui n'avait pas aussi la partie inférieur du fragment de mâchoire en plus d'une sorte d'aileron soudée à celle ci. Des joues gonflées, des yeux rouges, il semblait pas en forme. Ouvrant un peu la bouche, l'être laissa s'y échapper du sable. Pour soudainement pris d'une quinte de toux où il recracha des galets ainsi qu'un autre caillou de la taille d'une balle de Handball. Semblant respirer de nouveau, il haleta en marmonant à répétition « De l'air... De l'air... »

Pendant une minute, il ne dit rien d'autre puis, après un moment de silence, il tâta le sol en murmurant « Fenice... » cette fois. Puis, se stoppant soudain, il brandit son poing et frappa. Deux fois. Trois fois jusqu'à ce que le manche d'une épée soit visible. Souriant, il s'en saisit et la remit à la ceinture. Alors qu'Ulquiorra croyait qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, l'homme lança à son égart

« Alors c'est ainsi que l'espada s'occupe en mon absence. Elle regarde quelqu'un sortir du sable et chercher son épée. Pitoyable. A croire que le primera Espada régis le caractère de tout les autres. Votre Primera a vous est Stark, n'est ce pas?

-Je n'ai pas à répondre à un inconnu, affirma Ulquiorra, néanmoins un peu surpris qu'il ait deviné ça. Dis moi ton nom et je répondrai à ta question.

-Mon nom... On me connait sous le nom de Arturo. Arturo Plateado, Primera Espada. Ou plutôt Ex Primera. Dis moi, espada, en quelle année sommes nous? »

Surpris par une telle question, Ulquiorra répondit pourtant sans s'interroger trop.

« Alors j'ai veillé 749 ans dans ce sceau... Il est bigrement efficace. Ce Kusaka me le paiera... »

N'ajoutant nul mot, Arturo pris la direction de Las noches comme s'il l'avait quitté la veille. Son aspect, son sourire, tout inspirait un dément en ce moment. Soul Society, et surtout Yamamoto et Kusaka, allaient le lui payer!

* * *

**Et voilà, l'histoire est vraiment lancée, Les deux antagonistes principaux sont lancés et sont près à vous ébahir. Maintenant, je sais ce que vous vous dites : "C'est quoi ça, tu as dit toi même au chapitre 1 que Kusaka était Shinigami que depuis 100 ans!" et je vous réponds... Patience. Cela se passera dans une dimension que j'ai exploité dans I Miss You, je pense que Eldar comprendra finalement avant que je le révèle.**

**Et maintenant, si vous commentiez cette fiction SVP? Laissez vos Reviews, elle m'encouragent.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir à tout ceux qui liront ces lignes. Oui, j'ai mis du temps, plus d'un mois mais voici mon chapitre 3 de l'histoire de Kusaka Sojiro, juu Ban Tai Taicho. J'étais absorbé par une autre fiction sur le thème de Golden sun. Ca concorde avec l'annonce de la sortie de l'opus sur DS mais maintenant, j'ai envie de me remettre à Bleach, après une si longue absence. Note : Les deux parties, le passage Kusaka et le passage Arturo, ont été écrits avec un long mois d'intervalle. Entre temps, mon style a pu changer donc ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est toujours votre fidèle serviteur qui a tout rédigé. Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

_**

* * *

**_

__

_**Chapitre 3**_

_**Tenir sa **_

_**promesse**_

« S'il te plais, veille... Sur Hinamori quand... Tu sera un vrai shinigami...

_-Je te le promets, Shiro Chan... Je te le promets! »_

Se réveillant doucement de ce rêve, Kusaka s'étira les épaules pour se détendre... Avant de se rendre compte de l'heure tardive et de maugréer. Il était sacrément en retard, bon sang! Tout les capitaines allaient se foutre de sa poire, même Kenpachi, le roi du retard! Voyant Sôma allongée à côté de lui, dormir encore, le capitaine lui secoua légèrement les épaules, lui marmonnant de se réveiller.

D'abord toute endormie, elle soupira un peu... Avant de se rendre compte de l'heure tardive, comme son capitaine avant elle et bondit pour se changer. A peine finit de démêler ses cheveux que Sojiro sentit deux Reiatsu monter, comme dans un combat. Inquiet de reconnaître les deux, il fonça vers le rassemblement, qui commençait à ressembler à un combat de Fukutaicho. Car les deux Reiatsu appartenaient à deux Fukutaicho.

Plus loin, sur les lieux du combat, Hinamori bombardait Kira de ses orbes de feu faites par Tobiume tandis que ce dernier esquivait en protégeant son capitaine et en répliquant de Hado. Alentours, Ichimaru souriait, les arrivants ne savaient que faire pendant le combat et les autres Capitaines étaient dispersés.

Soudain, deux chaines dorées jaillirent de nul par et ligotèrent les deux belligérants. Puis s'approchèrent Kusaka et son collègue pris de cécité totale, les instigateurs de ces sorts sans l'ombre d'un doute.

« Momo Hinamori, Kira Izuru, en tant que Juu Ban Tai Taicho, je me vois contraint de vous arrêter pour perturbation de l'ordre publique. Attrapez les, tout les deux et enfermez les. »

Suivant les indications du capitaine, Hisagi se saisit de Kira tandis que Kobayashi conduisit gentiment Hinamori devant elle, l'emmenant en prison.

« Je m'occuperai du rapport, Tosen taicho. Avec votre permission, j'ai besoin de discuter avec Ichimaru Taicho.

-Oui, Kusaka Sojiro. Paix sur vous, annonça le brun de peau avant de retourner à ses occupations.

-Eh bien, Juu Ban Tai Taicho San, vous avez encore fait du bon travail. Votre vitesse d'action fut impressionnante.

-Pas comme la votre n'est-ce pas, Ichimaru taicho? Pourquoi avoir laisser le combat se poursuivre? Après avoir laissé s'échapper le Ryoka, vous seriez presque comparable à un traître, selon le jugement des 46 du Chuô.

-Oops, mais vous avez raison!

-Je vous préviens, si jamais Hinamori est blessée alors que vous étiez dans les parages, je vous en tiendrai pour responsable à part entière. Et je tuerai ceux qui sont responsables de ses blessures. Pour Shiro-Chan. »

S'il essayait de se contrôler, la froideur mortel de son ton et son regard assassin, tout présageait qu'il était sérieux et qu'il n'hésiterait pas une seconde à tuer un collègue. Même Gin, l'éternel rieur, devint grave une seconde avant de sourire de nouveau et railler.

« Elle ne sera jamais blessée, je peux te l'assurer. Et je me porterai même garant de sa sécurité. »

Décidant qu'il fallait mieux en rester là, Kusaka fit demi tour. Apparemment il avait raté toute la réunion ou elle a été reportée a cause de l'accident ou... Il n'eut la réponse complète que bien plus tard. Elle fut annulée du fait que pendant son très long sommeil (il a du dormir deux trois jours sans s'en rendre compte, le surmenage sans doute), Renji Abarai s'était fait battre par Ichigo. Il avait encore progressé alors? Renji n'était pas quelqu'un de faible, loin s'en faut, mais il a quand même été défait, montrant la puissance du Ryoka. Un pouvoir effrayant et une progression incroyable, de quoi déstabiliser durablement le Chuô. Que demander de plus? Ce jeune homme incarnait décidément cette flamme d'espoir qu'il recherchait ardemment depuis tant d'années.

Mais que dire de cette brute de Kenpachi? Après qu'il ait vaincu Ikkaku et Abarai, le capitaine voudrait sûrement le défier, de quoi monter le pouvoir d'Ichigo mais il y avait aussi bien sûr le risque qu'il meurt comme un insecte, écrasé par le reiatsu phénoménal de son collègue... Agir, ne pas agir...

« Tu es devenu bien imprudent, Sojiro Bô. Venir seul voir un chat qui parle, sans prévenir qui que ce soit, tu risques plus que ton simple poste en agissant ainsi.

-Mourir pour la paix de toutes les âmes est une très belle mort, il me semble. Et si vous décidiez de m'attaquer, ce dont je doute, finalement, je n'aurai pas le courage, la force ni même l'envie de finir pareille Rixe. Et contre vous, rapide comme une déesse, cela équivaudra à un échauffement de me tuer. »

Après avoir détendu l'atmosphère, Kusaka expliqua en détail toutes les raisons de son malaise. Hinamori qui aurait pu mourir aujourd'hui, sans qu'il n'en sache rien, Ichigo qui était menacé de mourir en croisant Kenpachi et tout les amis en danger du fait que les capitaines avaient été autorisé à dégainer l'arme à vue de l'ennemi. C'était dramatique, surtout si des cinglés comme Kurotsuchi et Zaraki se mettaient à la « capture » des Ryokas. L'un comme l'autre, ils n'allaient absolument pas laisser leur adversaire en vie et pour le moment, aucun n'avaient le niveau pour combattre pareils capitaines. Il était idiot de croire qu'ils auraient une chance. Surtout au vu de la perfidie du premier, avec son Shikai et son Bankai.

« Yoruichi Sama, Mayuri Kurotsuchi et sa Fukutaicho se rendent dans le district Sud. Qui est, selon vous, le membre de votre groupe qui a le plus de chance de tomber sur eux?

-En ce moment même, il s'agit de Uryuu Ishida, un Quincy et Orihime Inoue, une soigneuse assez talentueuse. »

Après un résumé avancé des compétences des deux amis, Kusaka pesa leur chance de s'en sortir sur la balance. Uryuu semblait quelqu'un de très intelligent (comme tout les Quincys en fait) et habile à l'arc tandis qu'Orihime était surtout une souteneur, avec son pouvoir de soin, de bouclier son attaque plutôt faible, malgré son niveau pas trop mauvais de première ou seconde Dan au Karaté, d'après les explications de la chatte noire. Le duo était mal tombé, très mal tombé même.

« Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est attendre et croire en eux. Par chance, Tôsen aussi va au sud. Peut être que cela les sauvera tout deux. Il hais la guerre et le meurtre, il est juste et droit... »

Pourtant, s'ils se croisaient, il savait en son for intérieur qu'il ne le verrait pas comme un allié. Juste comme un adversaire. Il haïssait franchement la guerre et écoutait la justice du Chuô.

Plus loin, Arturo avait repris le trône de Las Noches. Il semblait à cran et au moins aussi fatigué que Stark. Pourtant quand on veillait 750 ans environ, on devrait avoir son quota de sommeil pour trois ans minimum mais même pas. Non, il avait tout utilisé d'un coup et s'était affaibli. Pour passer sa frustration, il avait hurlé sur tout les combattants à portée de son langage fleuri.

« K'so! Ce connard de Kusaka a pas fait les choses à moitié, son sceau me bouffait petit à petit du Reiatsu et plus j'y passais de temps, plus mon pouvoir était drainé! K'so! Et moi qui suis plus faible que jamais, l'Espada est en déroute et a besoin d'un chef comme moi! »

Ulquiorra s'était incliné bien bas, comme à son habitude devant le chef de Las Noches. Il était dévoué et fidèle à Arturo maintenant, car c'était ainsi.

« Que souhaitez vous, Arturo-Sama?

-Ulquiorra... Ouvre moi un Garganta, je vais me rendre au Soul Society. Fenice a faim. J'AI faim du sang de Shinigamis!

-Tout de suite, Arturo-Sama »

Tout sourire, le guerrier s'apaisa un peu, en songeant à tout ces Shinigamis à drainer. Certes, il n'aurait pas momentanément la force de mener un combat contre un capitaine mais c'était suffisant pour tuer un Fukutaicho. Peut être pas ce Sasakibe, servant loyalement Yamamoto mais un bon Vice capitaine.

Il suffit d'une minute pour achever la préparation du Garganta. Ulquiorra s'inclina légèrement et laissa passer son supérieur, pourtant plus faible. D'un puissant sonido, l'homme aux yeux jaunes entra dans le Garganta et ressortit directement au Seireitei. Dès son arrivée, l'afflux spirituel titilla son puissant appétit vorace, si bien qu'il dégaina en poussant un grand rire.

Ce rire alerta une jeune femme portant un brassard de vice capitaine. Si elle savait de quoi émanait ce rire, elle aurait prévenu son capitaine mais elle y alla seule, dans un élan de prétention peut être. A peine arrivée qu'elle comprit son erreur. L'être en face de lui avait des iris jaunes, des cheveux turquoises plaqués sur le côté, une tenue blanche sans manches et ouverte légèrement, assez pour dévoiler le plus intéressant : un trou dans le Thorax.

« Vous... Vous êtes un... Arrancar?

-Une Fukutaicho, j'ai de la chance dites donc... Pour ta question, je suis effectivement un Arrancar. Arturo Plateado, Primera Espada, pour vous desservir. Et toi, tu dois être vice capitaine, si j'en juge ce brassard. Ton petit nom, c'est...?

-Je... Nanao Ise, Hachi Ban Tai Fukutaicho. Au nom de la loi, je vais vous vaincre

-Ouais c'est ça, à d'autres, pas à moi. Justement, j'avais une petite fringale! »

Terrifiée, la jeune femme n'eut que le temps dégainer et d'utiliser un Shunpo pour esquiver le coup de sabre qui l'aurait fauché, une demi seconde plus tôt. Entre deux assauts, il murmurait des choses pour la déstabiliser.

« Les âmes de jolies jeunes femmes fortes comme toi sont toujours appétissantes, je vais faire un festin!

-Si-Silence, infecte Arrancar, je vais vous réduire au silence!

-Trop tard, tu ne peux déjà plus tenir ton sabre »

Surprise par cette affirmation, Nanao ouvrit inconsciemment sa garde pendant une petite seconde, bien assez pour permettre à son agresseur de l'amputer d'un bras. Ouvrant les yeux en grand, d'effroi et de douleur, elle ne put se retenir à pousser un hurlement qu'à grande peine. La douleur irradiait chacun de ses membres, son esprit était trouble et sa vue devenait lamentable, déjà qu'elle n'était pas reluisante en temps normal.

« Tu vois jeune fille, c'est ça, la puissance d'un Arrancar. Une simple shinigami comme toi ne peux rien face à ma toute puissance. Désespère et meurt. »

Tout était finit, elle allait mourir. Tout se passa en un dixième de seconde. La lame pénétra la chair du cou comme du beurre, trancha l'os et ressortit de l'autre côté, l'étêtant proprement. L'effet fut immédiat. A la mort de la vice capitaine, Arturo ressentis un torrent de Reiatsu affluer en lui, le rendant plus fort et plus assoiffé de force encore. Prenant le bras amputé, il le mangea négligemment, tout comme l'âme de la pauvre jeune femme. Apparement, Kusaka était aussi à cette époque, de quoi le motiver encore.

Kusaka allait payer l'affront de l'espada.


End file.
